Seis Meses Contigo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro era un simple profesor de escuela secundaria, no entendía como había terminado teniendo que vivir con una princesa lunática y testaruda fingiendo ser su esposa por los próximos seis meses, y sinceramente no quería averiguarlo. Él solo quería volver a tener la vida que tenía antes de que ella llegara y pusiera su mundo patas arriba.


Seis Meses Contigo.

Toshiro sinceramente no sabía que estaba haciendo allí.

Él solo era un simple profesor de escuela secundaria, no entendía porque los reyes de un pequeño país lo habían citado en un apartamento bastante humilde para la realeza en una zona poco concurrida de su pequeña ciudad, Junrinan.

Si bien en su niñez había conocido al ahora rey Kurosaki, apenas lo recordaba, solo había tenido seis años cuando quién sabe cómo ni porque se casó con una princesa y se marchó a gobernar un pequeño país cercano a Japón.

No sabía qué podía querer de él después de más de veinte años.

-¡Vaya que has crecido mucho, Toshiro!- saludó Isshin al verlo, efusivamente como siempre, pero sorprendentemente sin tirársele encima como antes solía hacer.

-Shiba-san… q-quiero decir Kurosaki-sama… Tiempo sin verlo.- hizo una reverencia.

Aquel hombre al que todos creían un loco ahora era un rey.

-¡Oh, no seas tan formal!- ahora sí que se lanzó a abrazarlo, a lo que el albino solo hizo una mueca de fastidio. -¡Llámame Isshin!-

-¡Isshin-san, quítese!- mandó usando su nombre.

-Isshin, cariño, ya déjalo.- la dulce voz de la esposa del mayor detuvo el forcejeo de los dos hombres de inmediato.

-¡Oh, Masaki, lo siento tanto! ¡Te he fallado en mi papel de hombre de negocios!- lloriqueó ahora yendo a abrazar a su mujer.

-¿Negocios? ¿Acaso quieren negociar conmigo?-

¿Qué negocio podrían tener unos reyes con él?

La mujer de cabellos castaños lo invitó a tomar asiento en el sofá.

-Verá, Hitsugaya-kun, nuestro pequeño reino está pasando algunas… dificultades, en estos momentos.- informó tristemente la mujer.

-Aizen, un demente muy peligroso, ha jurado venganza contra la familia real, mi familia.- añadió Isshin serio, apretando la mandíbula, impotente y furioso.

Hitsugaya nunca antes lo había visto así.

-Su blanco principal son nuestras hijas.- la reina se llevó una mano al pecho, viéndose muy preocupada. –Y estamos buscando la forma de protegerlas.- lo miró suplicante.

-Lo lamento…- sinceramente no sabía que más decir, la situación en la que debían estar ambos padres era inimaginable para él.

-Seguramente te estás preguntando qué tiene que ver esto contigo ¿no?- el pelinegro alzó una ceja.

-B-bueno…- balbuceó, incómodo.

-Sabemos que esto no es algo que deba preocuparte.- habló la fémina. –Pero necesitamos tu ayuda.-

-¿L… la mía?-

¿En qué podría ayudarles?

-Toshiro…- el de negros cabellos lo miró más serio que nunca. –Quiero que cuides a una de mis hijas.-

Él casi se va de espaldas.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Ambas majestades suspiraron.

-Escucha, mi hija menor ya está con alguien de confianza cuidándola en ciudad Soul Society, pero no tengo a nadie lo suficientemente confiable para cuidar de mi hija mayor…-

-Nosotros no nos hemos visto en veinte años.- se vio en la necesidad de aclarar el de ojos turquesas, interrumpiéndolo.

¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien que no veía hace tanto para una tarea así?

-Justamente por eso eres perfecto.- sus palabras lo confundieron. –Lo primero que hará Aizen será buscar entre mis conocidos. A ti no te veo desde que me casé con Masaki, no tiene forma de saber que estamos relacionados.-

Él hizo una mueca, molesto porque su observación le parecía razonable.

-¿Qué hay de la policía?- trato de zafar.

-No podemos confiar en nadie, mucho menos la policía, siempre pueden haber ratas infiltradas.- refutó el mayor.

El menor permaneció en silencio, solo asimilando y pensando en toda la situación.

-¿De verdad no hay nadie más que…?...- dejó las palabras al aire.

El matrimonio compartió una mirada antes de volver a suspirar.

-Tu tía Rangiku fue algo así como mi mejor amiga cuando íbamos a la universidad…- comenzó a hablar Isshin con una sonrisa nostálgica. –Pero, como sabes, me fui sin decirle nada a nadie…-

-Y no tuvimos noticias de ti sino hasta hace una semana.- gruñó el profesor.

El gobernante soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Sí, bueno, fue un asunto complicado…- se encogió de hombros como si nada. –Pero en esta semana Rangiku me ha dicho lo buena persona que eres, y yo sabía que te convertirías en una persona así, después de todo, eras un pequeño genio.- rió con orgullo casi paternal. –Por eso sé que puedo confiar en ti. Y… no es por presionarte, pero no tenemos muchas alternativas…- se frotó la nuca.

Toshiro miró a la nada.

Shiba Isshin había sido su ejemplo a seguir de niño, su inspiración para seguir mejorando a pesar de cómo lo martirizaba la sociedad por su intelecto y su rara apariencia, pues Isshin a pesar de su actitud infantil, y a veces francamente desesperante, verdaderamente había creído en él y siempre le dio ánimos y consejos.

No lo había dejado tirado, y él no debía dejarlo tirado ahora.

Sin embargo, lo que le pedía era… bueno, no era el tipo de favor que le pedias a alguien que no veías desde hace dos décadas.

-¿Por qué crees que yo seré capaz de hacer esto? ¿Qué pasa si aun así la encuentra? ¿Qué podría hacer yo para protegerla?-

El albino no era estúpido, a pesar de que estaba en muy buena condición física, no podría contra maleantes armados y si ese tal Aizen era tan peligroso como decían ¿qué podría hacer un simple profesor?

-El punto es que no los encontraran.- aseguró el rey. –Ya pensamos esto muy bien y tenemos todo cubierto. En este momento todo mundo piensa que estamos en Tokio, no saben que pisamos Junrinan. Tengo muchos amigos de la universidad, no pueden investigarlos a todos y a sus familias, cuando vean que Rangiku, que ni siquiera vive aquí, no tiene nada que ver, se olvidaran de ella y no tendrán manera de llegar a ti.- la confianza era palpable en la voz del barbudo.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu hija? ¿Qué hará ella aquí?- se estaba quedando sin argumentos.

-Lamentablemente tendrá que pasársela encerrada aquí en tu casa, que trate de evitar salir lo más posible, no digo que ella estará bien con eso pero es por su bien…-

El joven se estaba empezando a armar una idea de lo que querían.

-Yo no soy ningún ermitaño, Isshin-san. Tengo amigos, tengo vecinos e incluso mis alumnos me visitan a veces. ¿Cómo voy a explicar a una princesa viviendo conmigo?- no era la persona más sociable del mundo, pero eso no impedía a sus conocidos venir a fastidiarlo a su casa debido a que él no quería salir, y era muy querido por sus alumnos, más sus alumnas.

Ahora si ambos Kurosaki se notaron muy nerviosos.

-Hitsugaya-kun…- la castaña junto las manos. –Encontramos un modo para encubrir la identidad de nuestra hija, pero… no sabemos si estarás muy feliz con eso…-

Él ya no estaba feliz con todo esto.

-¿De qué se trata?- suspiró masajeándose las sienes y preguntándose por qué demonios le pasaba aquello a él.

-Pensamos que sería conveniente que tú…- la reina se veía incomoda. –Dijeras que ella… que ella es… tu esposa.- soltó al fin luego de tartamudear un poco.

El profesor casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cuántos años se supone que tiene?!- pensaba que era un niña ¿no era una niña?

-Dieciocho.- se apresuró en aclarar la gobernante.

Hitsugaya maldijo en voz baja.

-Pudieron haberme dicho eso antes…- se quejó entre dientes. –Eso lo cambia absolutamente todo. No hay manera en el infierno de que acceda.- se cruzó de brazos, tajante.

De todas maneras ¿qué clase de padres dejarían a su joven hija con un hombre adulto que no conocían?

Está bien que Isshin y él tuvieran historia, pero veinte años era tiempo más que suficiente para que una persona cambie totalmente.

-Tal y como dijo Rangiku…- suspiró el pelinegro negando con la cabeza. –Eres demasiado correcto.-

Iba a refutar cuando la mayor habló.

-Tal vez en este momento estés pensando que estamos dementes.- él se sonrojó, avergonzado de que en realidad así era. –Y tienes razón, no somos las personas más cuerdas del mundo. Pero estamos asustados, realmente aterrados de que algo les pasé a nuestras hijas. E Isshin confía en ti. Por eso sé que yo puedo confiar en ti. Y aunque es mucho lo que pedimos, te juró que te lo retribuiremos, y solo serán unos seis meses hasta que se nos ocurra algo mejor. Eres nuestra última esperanza.-

Y Toshiro simplemente no pudo negarse.

No pudo tirar la confianza de Isshin ni las ilusiones de Masaki.

No pudo no ayudar.

Así que accedió.

-Explíquenme bien lo que tengo que hacer.- pidió luego de que los chillidos de agradecimiento de ambos padres cesaran.

Ellos carraspearon, recomponiéndose.

–Tú solo tienes que mantenerla en la casa lo más posible, evitar que salga a menos que sea absolutamente necesario y si sale que sea contigo, por favor.- juntó las manos el moreno. –Para ocultar su identidad de tus conocidos y eso, di que es tu esposa. Esto no es solo por tu bien, sin embargo, en caso de que requiera usar un apellido, que use el tuyo.-

Y, muy en contra de su voluntad, al albino sus palabras de nuevo le parecieron razonables.

Si la chica enfermaba y necesitaba un doctor, si se llegaba a topar con un policía, o simplemente si tenía que presentarse, era peligroso usar su verdadero apellido, lo mejor era asegurarse de no dejar rastros, cubrir todas las huellas.

-¿Pero qué les digo yo a mis conocidos? ¿Cómo explicó que de repente tengo esposa de la nada?- aquello era su idea, que ellos pensaran como no dejar hoyos.

-Eres una persona cerrada, Toshiro.- rió Isshin como si fuera lo obvio. –Di que la tenías oculta y… yo que sé… ¡que se casaron en las Vegas!- propuso con los pulgares arriba.

Bufó.

-¿Quién creería que yo soy capaz de hacer algo como eso? Soy una persona fría, Isshin-san.- se cruzó de brazos.

El hombre se frotó la barba.

-Puedes decir que era el sueño de ella… o que lo hicieron para escaparse de los padres de ella… ¡Eso!- exclamó de pronto. -¡Di que lo suyo era algo prohibido y que no tuvieron de otra que casarse clandestinamente y mudarse juntos! ¡Es perfecto!-

El de ojos turquesas resistió el impulso de llevarse la palma de la mano a la frente.

¿Es qué no se le podía ocurrir una historia más cursi y cliché que esa?

Sin embargo, como no tenía mejores ideas, asintió con un suspiro resignado.

Aquello era solo temporal, no era como si en serio fuera a casarse.

Solo serían seis meses, como dijo Masaki, y luego podría volver a su rutina diaria.

Y, a pesar de que él ya tenía a una mujer por la cual suspiraba, no tenían ningún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad, su amada apenas se acordaba de su existencia.

Tener una "esposa" por unos meses no iba a cambiar nada.

-¿Cuándo vendrá ella?- preguntó finalmente.

¿Cuándo empezaría su tortura?

-Mañana.- sonrió la reina. –En verdad apreciamos lo que haces por nuestra familia. Muchísimas gracias.- se limpió una lágrima.

-No se preocupe, entiendo la situación por la que están pasando y me comprometo a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarles.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias, Hitsugaya-kun. Y por supuesto que te pagaremos por todo esto, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.-

-No es necesario…-

-Insisto.- la mujer sonrió algo tétricamente. –Por favor, es mi forma de agradecerte.-

-C…claro… muchas gracias…- contestó algo nervioso.

¿Qué todas las mujeres daban miedo?

Solo esperaba que la dichosa princesa fuera una persona tratable.

Pulieron algunos detalles más del plan, como qué medidas tomar en caso de emergencia, y mil cosas más de las cuales Toshiro tuvo que tomar nota mentalmente prometiéndose luego anotarlas para no olvidarlas (él era muy responsable).

En cuanto pudo llegar a su casa, de inmediato llamó a cierta mujer borracha y voluptuosa.

-¡Matsumoto!- chilló apenas contestó Rangiku.

-¡Hola, hola! ¿Ya te dieron la noticia? ¡¿No es genial?!- exclamó entusiasmada.

-¿Genial? ¡Tú no eres la que cuidaras de una chiquilla!- graznó.

-Oh, pero yo lo hubiera hecho encantada de haber podido, pero por desgracia no era seguro que se quedara conmigo…- de repente bajó la voz. –Ya sabes, Aizen…-

-Sí, sí, ya sé…- la interrumpió masajeándose las sienes. -¡Eso no cambia que me hayas postulado para niñera!-

Porque él sabía muy bien que aquello había sido cosa de Matsumoto, no le cabía la menor duda.

-¡Oh, pero vamos! ¡Eres profesor! ¡Tienes experiencia con adolescentes!- se justificó.

-¡Adolescentes de doce a quince años! ¡Quieren traerme a una chica de dieciocho! ¡No es lo mismo ni por asomo!- ya estaba gritando, pero daba igual, su tía ya estaba acostumbrada, así como él estaba acostumbrado a sus travesuras a su costa.

Pero así como él no dejaba de gritar, ella no dejaba de fastidiarle la vida.

-Oh, estarás bien…- canturreó despreocupadamente. –Solo serán seis meses… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-

Buena pregunta.

Él mismo no dejaba de hacérsela.

El resto del día y parte de la noche se la pasó preparando el cuarto de huéspedes a la princesa cuyo nombre había olvidado preguntar.

Las paredes eran de un simple color blanco al igual que las sabanas de la cama, solo había una mesa de noche y un armario que esperaba bastara para la adolescente, que seguro tendría toneladas de ropa, seguramente rosadas y a la moda.

El albino ya conocía a las adolescentes. Por lo que veía de sus alumnas y lo que había vivido en su preparatoria y universidad, ya se hacía una idea de lo que le esperaba. Aparte de que Matsumoto, con quien vivía desde la muerte de sus padres a sus cinco años de edad, también se comportaba como una chiquilla la mayoría de las veces, para gran disgusto del de extravagantes ojos.

Las jóvenes, o se la pasaban chillando por maquillaje, ropa, telenovelas, chicos y todas esas cosas, o eran tímidas y calladas con tendencia a sonrojarse mucho, o bien, eran las famosas "marimachos" que vestían ropa de hombre y actuaban como uno.

De todas formas era siempre caballeroso y considerado con las chicas, ya que eran conocidas también por ser seres muy frágiles emocionalmente, y, actuaran como actuaran, a todo tipo de mujer había que tratarla con tacto y cuidado.

Porque, aunque no lo dijeran, eran muy fáciles de lastimar.

Sin embargo, no era cualquier chica con la que iba a convivir.

Era una princesa.

Una verdadera princesa.

Una adolescente que venía del lujo y la comodidad, probablemente de un palacio y lo mejor de lo mejor, y, conociendo a Isshin, tan consentidor, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a tener lo que quería cuando lo pedía.

Caprichosa, malcriada, probablemente dulce e inocente como se notaba era Masaki, y eso quería decir que seguramente era de llorar fácil, o peor, podría ser que fuera una loca infantil como Isshin.

Su casa no era exactamente la más grande, tenía tres pisos y no era muy pequeña, pero digamos que era solo para una persona.

Ya casi podía oír las quejas de la princesa sobre su "choza", o las comidas tan mediocres que tendría que comer de ahora en adelante, o lo aburrido que iba a ser quedarse con él.

Porque lo admitía, no era la persona más divertida del mundo.

Además, probablemente la chica esté asustada por toda la situación que vivía, y estaría respirando sobre su nuca por consuelo y lloriqueando por ser separada de su familia.

Sí, el albino ya casi podía ver la vida que tendría de ahora en adelante por seis meses.

A la mañana siguiente, literalmente a las cinco de la mañana, tocaron su puerta.

Ya había estado despierto (era madrugador), pero no los esperó tan pronto.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a ambos reyes sofocando en un abrazo a un pequeño cuerpo femenino encapuchado, que luchaba desesperadamente por librarse.

En cuanto lo vieron, abrazaron un poco más a la encapuchada antes de soltarla con un suspiro.

Él solo mantenía una ceja alzada.

La desconocida para el profesor se quitó la capucha al mismo tiempo que el Kurosaki hablaba.

-Toshiro, esta es mi hija, Karin.- presentó.

Pero Hitsugaya apenas lo oyó.

El de pálida cabellera solo se dedicaba a contemplar a la chica delante de él.

No era lo que esperaba ver.

Ciertamente era hermosa, pero no se parecía casi nada a su madre, solo un poco en algunas facciones de la cara, sin duda era la viva imagen de su padre, pero delicada, y a la misma vez fuerte. Extraña combinación.

Era más baja que él (por suerte, ya que él no era muy alto), debía estar alrededor del metro cincuenta, un centímetro más o tal vez menos, su piel era pálida y su cabello y ojos negros como los de su padre, su pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda estaba atado en una coleta, aún con la gabardina que usaba, se notaba que tenía una figura envidiable para cualquier mujer.

Tenía dos maletas, una en cada mano, un bolso considerablemente grande enganchado a su hombro y una mochila bastante cargada en su espalda.

Era menos de lo que esperó que traería pero no era poco.

-Adelante.- solo murmuró, haciéndose a un lado para que la familia real pasara.

La chica, Karin, cuyo gesto no había dejado de ser agrio, pasó sin demostrar el mínimo sentimiento.

Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

Parecía ser… en cierta forma… como él…

Todos entraron a la casa y los mayores conversaron un rato con el docente para chequear y asegurarse de tener todo claro, antes de que finalmente se dispusieran a despedirse de su retoño.

-¡Mi dulce ángel!- sollozaba Isshin sin querer soltar a su hija a pesar de que ella no dejaba de forcejear.

Masaki solo lagrimeaba mientras acariciaba el cabello de su niña.

Finalmente la pelinegra le dio una patada a su progenitor, para sorpresa del de ojos turquesas, mandándolo al piso, soltándose finalmente y abrazando a su madre mucho más cariñosamente, su mirada de piedra ablandándose con la castaña.

El nuevo niñero real (como se llamaba sarcásticamente a sí mismo), decidió retirarse a la cocina para darles privacidad.

Finalmente oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y, luego de unos minutos, cerrarse, para luego escuchar el motor de un auto alejándose.

De repente, la casa le pareció demasiado silenciosa.

Esperó un minuto, dos, tres, cinco, diez, veinte, hasta que finalmente se decidió a volver a la sala.

Las maletas estaban en el piso, el bolso y la mochila en la mesilla, y la princesa estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando a la nada.

Sus ojos estaban más secos que cualquier desierto, y su expresión era distante y hasta fría.

No era lo que había esperado.

-Princesa…- la llamó en cuanto junto valor.

-Es Karin.- lo interrumpió, mirándolo como quien mira a su verdugo, pero no del modo temeroso, sino del furioso. -¿Qué?-

Su voz era normal, ni gruesa ni aguda, pero aun así, con ese tono tan brusco, sonó bastante dura.

-Eh… Te mostrare tu habitación.- se dirigió a tomar sus maletas, pero ella se las arrancó de las manos.

-Puedo llevarlas, gracias.- ¿Por qué tan seca?

Rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera escaleras arriba.

-Ahí.- solo dijo, señalándole la puerta, en su tono indiferente de siempre.

Si ella no era amable, él menos.

-Gracias.- ni caso le hizo, solo, sin mirarlo, se internó en el cuarto y cerró la puerta dejándolo ahí parado como idiota.

Volvió a rodar los ojos y decidió irse a la sala a hacer su trabajo.

Estaban a medio año escolar y tenía muchos trabajos que preparar y corregir.

Solo paró de trabajar para hacerse café, y, por un momento, olvidó que tenía una adolescente malhumorada en el piso de arriba, hasta que ella, luego de tres horas, bajó.

Ya no llevaba la gabardina, en cambio, llevaba unas calzas negras hasta los tobillos y una holgada camisa blanca que le caía hasta medio muslo con la imagen de dos alas negras de mariposa en un costado.

Su gesto era arisco.

Nadie creería que era una princesa.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó él, cortes.

Ella miró hacia un lado antes de mirarlo.

-Amm… desayunar.- se frotó la nuca.

Claro, debía desayunar algo más que café.

-Creo que… tengo algo de pan por ahí, puedes tostarlo. Y… hay… café, té y esas cosas…- a la mierda que eso era incómodo.

Ella asintió lentamente.

-Gracias.- se retiró a la cocina sin ni una palabra más.

Cielos.

¿Cómo se supone que iban a convivir?

Luego de unos veinte minutos, ella regresó con una taza de café con leche y un par de tostadas en un plato.

Para el desagrado del mayor, coloco el plato y la taza en la otra esquina de la mesa.

¿Qué pasaba si se derramaba sobre sus papeles, o si los panes dejaban migas?

Princesa o no, la mataría.

Tomó asiento en el sofá frente a él del otro lado de la mesilla y lo miró mientras comía su desayuno.

Era evidente que algo quería.

-¿Ocurre algo, princesa?-

-Ya te dije que es Karin.- sorbió su bebida. –Y por supuesto que ocurre algo. Tenemos que hablar acerca de cómo van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante.- mordió una tostada, mirándolo seriamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- de reojo, notó como tres de las siete tostadas estaban quemadas, carbonizadas, mejor dicho.

Resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos, pensando que en su vida esa chica había cocinado.

-Pues bien. Soy muy consciente de que esta es tu casa y todo, así que desde ya dime que puedo y no puedo hacer aquí. Así yo no te molesto, tú no me molestas, y antes de que nos demos cuenta los meses ya habrán terminado.- la más mínima mota de entusiasmo se oía en su voz.

Hmm… al menos ahora trataba de ser algo simpática.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Pues, bien, princesa, la cosa es bastante sencilla.- ignoró la mueca que ella hizo cuando la llamó princesa. –Solo no ensucies nada, no entres a mi habitación, no entres a mi baño, no toques mis papeles ni ninguno de mis elementos de trabajo, no escuches muy fuerte la televisión, si escuchas música, con auriculares, por favor, si vas a leer los libros de mi biblioteca no los dañes, no cambies de lugar nada sin mi consentimiento, por la comida puedes tomar lo que sea, solo que si vas a cocinar, a prender la hornalla o usar el microondas, pídeme permiso, por favor…-

-¿Por qué debería pedirte permiso para eso?- interrumpió ella, por primera vez pareciendo en desacuerdo de todo lo que dijo.

-No es por nada, pero no quiero que te quemes o incendies mi cocina.-

La pelinegra se sonrojo de un modo que se le hizo algo adorable, solo un poco.

-¿Insinúas que no sé cocinar?- refunfuñó de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno…- miró las tostadas rostizadas. –Solo es intuición.-

La chica tomó una tostada quemada bruscamente y le dio un gran mordisco, no sin dificultad, para luego tragarse el resto ante la mirada atónita del albino. Estaba loca.

Vio sus ojos negros cristalizarse a medida que se comía las otras dos tostadas.

Aquello debía ser horrible, solo de verlo ya quería vomitar.

Estaba completamente loca.

-¿L…lo ves?...- una sonrisa temblorosa pero victoriosa se asomó en sus labios rosas. –Son perfectamente comibles.- una arqueada recorrió su cuerpo y por un momento creyó que vomitaría, pero solo sonrió más, mientras contenía las lágrimas de asco.

Toshiro negó, divertido muy en contra de su voluntad, y decidió que se lo concedería, solo por esa vez.

-Bien, bien. Cocina todo lo que quieras…- ella sonrió enormemente, por primera vez viéndose como la joven de dieciocho años que era. –Pero, por favor, en serio, no incendies nada.- casi rogó, resignado.

-¡Sí!- chilló entusiasta, pero luego su cara volvió a tener la misma expresión aburrida. –Gracias. Prosigue.-

-Creo que no hay nada más que aclarar. Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras fuera de lo que hablamos, princesa.-

-Ya te dije, dime Karin.- volvió a insistir.

-Pero…- él no olvidaba que tenía a un miembro de la realeza frente a sí.

Hija de un viejo amigo o no, seguía siendo una princesa.

-Sé lo que estás pensando.- gruñó mirándolo reprobatoriamente. –Y olvídalo. Ya conoces todo el asunto, se supone que nadie tiene que saber quién soy y tengo que hacerme pasar por tu… ya sabes, esposa… así que mejor te acostumbras a llamarme por mi nombre y yo me acostumbró a llamarte por el tuyo. Porque es lo que los esposos hacen y es lo que los demás tienen que ver.-

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía un punto.

-De acuerdo…- suspiró. –…Karin…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener tanta confianza con alguien, mucho menos alguien que acababa de conocer.

-Genial, Toshiro.- junto las palmas, satisfecha. –Te aseguro que los meses pasaran volando.- le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Él, por primera vez, le devolvió el gesto.

En cuanto terminó su desayuno, la morena murmuró algo acerca de desempacar y se marchó escaleras arriba.

Hitsugaya solo se dedicó a continuar con su trabajo mientras pasaban las horas.

Cuando finalmente se aproximó el medio día, cesó su labor y se dirigió a su cocina para hacer algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cocinar para dos.

Sin saber muy bien que le gustaba a la chica, se decidió por simplemente hacer curry.

La Kurosaki bajó cuando ya casi tenía todo listo.

-Esperó que te guste el curry.- musitó en voz baja cuando la vio ingresar con paso vacilante.

-Me encanta.- aseguró, incómoda. –Huele bien…- murmuró en voz baja.

-Gracias.- solo dijo él, igual de incómodo. –Estará en cinco minutos, puedes ir a esperar al comedor.-

-¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?-

-No, estoy bien. Ve.- mandó con voz suave.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

Sirvió dos platos de la humeante comida y se dirigió al comedor, encontrándola mirándolo con mala cara.

Puso un plato frente a ella y, cuando estaba dispuesto a sentarse, la puerta que olvidó cerrar se abrió de repente.

-¡Shiro-chan!-

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado al reconocer la inconfundible dulce voz de Hinamori, su compañera de trabajo, profesora de literatura, y la mujer de la cual llevaba enamorado desde la preparatoria.

-Hinamori…- susurró mirando embelesado su bello rostro.

-Shiro-chan…- ella pareció querer decir algo, pero calló al dirigir su mirada a Karin, poniendo cara de confusión. -¿Quién es ella?-

Él quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

No esperaba a Hinamori tan pronto, ella solía caerle de sorpresa de vez en cuando, pero ya lo había visitado hacía dos semanas, normalmente dejaba pasar más de un mes para volverlo a visitar en su casa.

La de sangre real miró a la recién llegada, luego al dueño de casa, luego a la recién llegada una vez más, antes de sonreír dulcemente.

Demasiado dulcemente.

-Soy su esposa.-

Toshiro pudo haberse muerto ahí mismo, parado con la silla detrás y las manos apoyadas en la mesa junto al plato de curry.

Ese era probablemente el peor momento de su vida.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chilló la profesora, alargando la E y mirando a su amigo muy sorprendida.

Él probablemente si murió en ese momento.

-Oh, ¿no te habló de mí?- la pelinegra hizo un mohín, como si estuviera ofendida y triste. –Que malo eres, cielo.- lo miró mal.

¿Cielo?

Apretó la mandíbula lanzándole una mirada de advertencia para que cerrara la boca.

-Shiro-chan… ¿es verdad?- su boca no podía estar más abierta.

Quiso negarlo, quiso decir que aquella chiquilla estaba loca, quiso hacer muchas cosas, pero recordó su promesa a Isshin y Masaki y solo pudo asentir, suspirando.

-Hinamori…- apretó los puños mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer. –Esta es mi esposa. Hitsugaya Karin.- le colocó una mano en el hombro a la menor para hacer sus palabras más creíbles, sonrojado a más no poder.

-Encantada.- la princesa sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientitos.

Ya la odiaba.

-Pe… pe… pe… pero…- ahora también sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. -¿Cómo… cuándo… por qué…?...- no dejaba de tartamudear su vieja amiga. -¿Qué me perdí…?...- finalmente balbuceó mirando del albino a la morena.

Aquí llegaba la hora de la mentira.

-Toma asiento, te lo explicare todo.- suspiró el de ojos turquesas.

-Yo iré a comer a "nuestra" habitación, amor.- su supuesta esposa tomó su plato y se dirigió escaleras arriba, no sin antes darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejándolo rojo como tomate maduro bañado en sangre.

-Shiro-chan ¿qué está pasando aquí?- su amiga tomó asiento sin dejar de lucir sorprendidísima.

El profesor comió un bocado de su curry mientras sentía su cara ardiendo.

No era una sensación agradable.

-Me casé.- la mentira le supo amarga en la boca.

-¿Cuándo?- no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos de búho.

-Hace una semana.- hace una semana había desaparecido para encontrarse con Isshin junto con Matsumoto.

Tenía una coartada.

-Pe-pe-pero… yo no sabía que tú… tuvieras a… ya sabes… alguien, una novia.- su expresión no cambiaba.

Hizo una mueca, preparándose para mentir.

Odiaba mentir, más a Hinamori.

-Yo… en realidad llevó mucho tiempo con ella. Solo que no dije nada.-

¿Por qué, oh, por qué esto tenía que pasarle a él?

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- ahora se cruzó de brazos.

-Es solo que…- sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más, si es que era posible. –Me conoces, sabes que yo… no soy de ir divulgando mi vida.-

-¡Pero Shiro-chan!- ahora su chillido era indignado. -¡¿Cómo pudiste no decirme algo así?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste casarte sin avisar?!-

-Es que… nos casamos…- casi sentía su rostro estallar de la vergüenza. –Nos casamos en las Vegas.-

Espero las carcajadas, las burlas, espero todo menos lo que ella hizo.

-¡Que romántico!- chilló infantilmente su amiga con estrellas y corazones saliéndosele de los ojos. -¡Muero por contárselo a todos!-

Ese día el albino estaba especialmente propicio a sufrir amenazas de paro cardiaco de parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada!- mandó, pero ella ya estaba dando vueltas por el comedor chillando lo felices que serían todos porque haya encontrado a su "media naranja", cuanto se alegraba por ellos y lo bellos que serían los hijos que tuvieran.

Como no parecía tener intenciones de parar, el hombre solo negó con la cabeza y continuó comiendo, maldiciendo mentalmente a la princesa loca y boca-floja.

-¡Tienes que contármelo todo!- pidió sentándose frente a él justo un segundo después de que terminó de comer. -¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Por qué se casaron en las Vegas? ¿Van a hacer una boda aquí ahora? ¿Puedo organizarla? ¿Tendrán luna de miel? ¿Ya está embarazada?-

Y él que había creído que su rostro no podía ponerse más rojo…

-Esas son muchas preguntas.- se oyó la voz de Karin, quien bajaba las escaleras con el plato vacío.

-¡Karin-chan!- Hinamori de inmediato corrió hacia ella a abrazarla como si fueran las nuevas mejores amigas. -¡Oh, cielos, Shiro-chan, ella es tan bonita!- examinó con cuidado el rostro de la menor. -¡Te felicito, lo hiciste muy bien!- se limpió una lágrima de orgullo.

A esas alturas ya quería meter la cabeza en un hoyo.

-Creo que no recuerdo tu nombre…- la pelinegra se zafó delicadamente de los brazos de la castaña.

-No lo dije.- la literaria rió. –Soy Hinamori Momo. Conozco a Shiro-chan desde la secundaria, aunque él iba en primaria.- se mofó.

-¡Ah, sí, claro! ¡Toshiro me habla tanto de ti!- era muy buena mentirosa. –Es un placer finalmente conocerte, Momo-san.-

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Es bueno finalmente conocer a la chica capaz de derretir la frialdad de Shiro-chan!- dio palmaditas.

-Oh, créeme, él me derritió primero…- volteó a verlo guiñando un ojo con coquetería.

Hinamori ya los había declarado los protagonistas de su nueva novela romántica favorita.

-¡Ustedes son tan lindos!- seguía escupiendo arcoíris. -¡Tienen que contarme todo!-

Las siguientes dos horas se la pasaron los tres sentados en la sala mientras las dos féminas conversaban.

La princesa se había armado toda una ridícula historia de amor para convencer a la profesora, lo cual no fue muy difícil.

La historia era básicamente acerca de la gran diferencia de edad y unos padres sobreprotectores que los querían separar.

Francamente el albino había dejado de oírlas cuando la de ojos negros se puso hablar cursilerías de cómo su amor era tan grande y sus deseos de estar juntos tan fuertes y quién sabe qué mierdas más.

Para cuando la historia estaba llegando a su final, Hinamori tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-…Fue realmente duro para mis padres aceptar que su pequeña había crecido.- la chica de la realeza se limpió una lágrima imaginaria. –Pero finalmente entendieron que yo solo podía ser feliz con Toshiro y me dejaron marchar, además de que ya estábamos casados y no hubieran podido evitarlo de todas maneras. Pero yo estaba feliz de contar con su aprobación. Ahora puedo vivir tranquila, al lado del gran amor de mi vida.- pestañeó mirándolo con falsa expresión enamoradiza.

-¡WAA! ¡Es lo más hermoso que he oído!- la visitante se limpió las lágrimas. -¡En verdad espero que sean muy felices!- deseó.

-¡Oh, gracias, Momo-san! ¡Sin duda lo seremos!- se abrazó al brazo de él, que resistió el impulso de apartarla.

-Bueno, ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí.- Hinamori miró la hora en su celular. –Será mejor que me vaya.- suspiró.

Con la promesa de volver a visitarlos, la próxima vez avisando con anticipación, se fue siendo toda sonrisas.

Apenas la puerta se cerró tras la castaña, la morena lo miró con su expresión aburrida.

-Eso tuvo que ser difícil.- murmuró cruzada de brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se hundió más en el sillón, casi deseando desaparecer, sintiéndose como si le hubieran drenado las fuerzas.

-Ver a la chica que te gusta feliz por tu supuesto matrimonio no debió ser cosa fácil, ¿no?- también se recostó en el sillón.

-¿Tanto se nota?- solo dijo él en un suspiro.

-Aja.- solo dijo ella.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, tumbados en el sillón, mirando al techo, hundidos en sus propios problemas personales, sin conocerse lo suficiente como para consolarse el uno al otro.

-Deberías ir a dormir…- musitó él luego de un tiempo, volteándola a ver.

Pero ella ya estaba dormida.

Suspirando, la cargó en brazos, y la llevó escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

No la había cambiado mucho.

Solo que ahora el armario y los cajones estaban llenos, y había varios libros apilados en la mesa de noche.

Ella no era lo que había esperado.

La recostó en la cama, echando en falta su calidez y su dulce aroma cuando la soltó, y la arropo tapándola hasta el hombro.

Había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría.

Cuidaría de aquella princesa tan extraña y desesperante durante los malditos seis meses.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Fin.

En realidad no xP

Ok, ok, ok... la verdad, esto se me ocurrió para un fic largo... esto sería una especie de capítulo uno xD

Peeeeeeroooooooo... ustedes ya saben, los capítulos no suman números, los fics, los OS's suman números!

Así que... solo quise dejar esto por aquí para que no se me olvidara y porque en realidad quería escribirlo! Si trataba de escribir algo más no podía :P

Bueno, pensé dividir la historia en varios OS como he estado haciendo, pero serían como diez OS y no creí que les pareciera...

Por eso, solo dejare esto por aquí para cuando cumpla mi meta, o bien, para el 2016 :D

Como sea, quería agradecer a todas las que comentaron "Algún día iba a pasar" ;w; en verdad me levantaron los ánimos!

Y, no pos, a mí no me gustan la mayoría de las cosas que escribo :v pero como ustedes me dicen que les gusta pos sigo escribiendo c:

Ahora, pronto haré "Huyendo del Destino" desde el punto de vista de Toshiro, pero quería hacer este OS y unos OS's cortitos más antes Cx

Explicó ahora, la reconciliación en "Huyendo del Destino 2" para las q no les quedo claro XD

La verdadera razón por la que fue tan simple... fue porque me dio flojera escribir algo más complejo :V la pura y triste realidad...

Jajajaja! Ya, en serio XP

En si, se perdonaron tan fácil porque los dos habían actuado como idiotas, Toshiro con su noviecita y Karin yéndose... y ellos también se cansaron del drama, tres años fue suficiente para hacerlos consientes de que no debían seguir desperdiciando el tiempo en peleas tontas sin sentido si ya sabían que se amaban...

Lo captan, no?

En otras palabras, demasiado tiempo en abstinencia... XDDD

Los tortolitos necesitaban urgentemente amor del bueno e.e

Y si no entendieron mi brillante e inocente explicación uwu esperen la versión de Toshiro donde tratare de despejar todas las dudas y cabos sueltos! :)

Y no mis damas! NO PIENSO HACER LEMON! :v Confórmense con el LIME ewe Pervertidas...

Bueno, ya me estoy alargando mucho así que los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Ya empece la escuela... MATENME! D:

Así que aprovechen estos OS's largos y románticos que he estado haciendo a pedido de ustedes, porque pronto vuelvo con el humor y los drabbles! nwn

Por cierto... UN ENORME SALUDO A Agata O BIEN Kirana Retsu POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE EN SERIO ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ! :'D

Sin más... me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
